Make A Wish
by sadie33
Summary: Three young girls from a support group, are facing the fact their dying. It's all about living with the cards of life that you've been dealt with. It's never a cut clean thing. There are lose you leave behind that will played heavy in ones heart. Inspired by Fault in our stars, and a walk to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S THEIR LOCATION**

San Francisco, California

**THE SETTING & LIFE STYLE**

A support group for the ill.

**THE ARC OF THE PLOTLINE**

We Care center hold every Wednesday a support group for teenagers with illness. It where teens that are going the motions of being sick. Some are dying, some are dealing with sight or body part, and others are recovering.

**STATEMENT THEME**

The minute the reluctant Casey came into his group. Jude knew she was a grenade that he was willing to unpin.

**THE ROOTED ISSUE**

Casey has a bucket wish list that she wants to do before she dies, and it doesn't include loving your adviser.

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE QUESTION**

Jude has his own secret, he's battle for his life once again.

**GENERAL ROADMAP WHERE THE STORY IS GOING?**

Casey list will be completed, but Jude won't let her die without a fight.

**CHARCTERS DESCRIPTION & FACTS**

Casey: played by Alexis Bledel

_Personal Goals & Crisis_

I was cancer free for a couple years, but the cancer has return to claim me. I know I have a limited of time. So I need to do everything on my list before I go under.

Jude: played by Ryan Phillippe

_Personal Goals & Crisis_

I form a support group for those who sick are because I used to be one of them. I'm cancer free.

Second story

**STATEMENT THEME**

Krista looks like the picture of perfect health, but it's all a lie, she's dying.

**THE ROOTED ISSUE**

Krista fails to tell Nate that she's on her way out.

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE QUESTION**

Nate is unaware that he's loving a woman he only has a limited time with.

**GENERAL ROADMAP WHERE THE STORY IS GOING?**

Krista is going to have to come clean with Nate. He needs to deal, and spend all the left loving her.

**CHARCTERS DESCRIPTION & FACTS**

Krista: played by Eiza Gonzales

_Personal Goals & Crisis_

There's a reason I don't anyone I'm dying. I don't want to be treated different or worse pitted.

Nate: Played by Liam Hemsworth

_Personal Goals & Crisis_

_I'm all about having fun, because when you're young. You have forever righ__t._

_Third story_

**STATEMENT THEME**

Jean has gotten to experience first love, and it's the one that counts the most.

**THE ROOTED ISSUIE**

Jean is dying, and Ari isn't.

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE QUESTION**

Ari makes it seems he'll be there for her, but she fears he buck the minute it gets too serious.

**GENERAL ROADMAP WHERE THE STORY IS GOING?**

Ari will regret not being there for Jean, but will be there when she turns for the worst. They'll need each other for support.

**CHARCTERS DESCRIPTION & FACT**

Jean played by Maia Mitchell

_Personal Goals & Crisis_

I know I'm dying, and I've come to terms with it. I just didn't except to fall in love. Now I'm scared to die, and leave him alone.

Ari: played by Logan Lerman

_Personal Goals & Crisis_

As much as I love her, the thought of her dying. Is an idea I refuse to deal with. I will be there till the end, I promise her.

Inspired by The Fault In Our Stars


	2. Life Is As Fragile As Glass

SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA

INSIDE: MEDICAL OFFICE

Casey was sitting behind a desk. Her mother Diana was sitting right next to her. She looked more scared than Casey. She was relax, and waiting patiently.

Casey (POV)

I'm Casey Gray, I'm seventeen years of age, and I'm a survivor. Well I was because I think I'm about to get some familiar news. You see since I can remember. I have this un-operator able tumor inside my heart. Some doctors thought it was best to leave it alone. A few thought to cut it out, but then it was a guarantee I wouldn't be speaking to you right now. My parents have been a soldiers in all this. My mom especially, she's been my rock through it all. She didn't deserve to have a sick daughter. She gets really angry when I tell her that. I was fine, healthy this past year. Maybe it was my imagination, but I felt great. That was until a couple days ago. I was doing my normal biking routine not far from my house. When I suddenly felt a familiar shortness of breath, and a heavy pounding pain in my heart. It scared me, but I thought it was a flute, until it started happening more, and more. I had to tell my parents, and that's why we're here. I know its back, and it's come back with a vengeance.

Doctor Sears comes into the office. He had a medical file in his hand. He went to sit behind his desk. He had a grim look on his face.

Dr. Sear (nice)

Hi ladies!

Diana

I doctor Sear!

Casey (asked)

So doc what's the prognosis, it's not good right.

Diana (reproach)

Casey please!

Casey

Mom let's not try to pretend what is obliviously happening, right doc.

Dr. Sears

I wish I had better news, but I'm afraid I don't. Casey your once livable tumor is no more, it's become terminal.

Casey (POV)

There was a reason I liked this doc. He doesn't shit around, he goes for the punches first, and then the soft caresses. I was in and out of the conversation after the word terminal was said. In my 17 years of existence, that word terminal was hardly mention. It was survive or die, terminal were for the zombies. Why that ugly term, well because you're alive, but dying at the same time. Dr. Sear went on about the tumor growing very slowly. An operation would be a moot point because it was hiding well in my heart. Chemo was risky at best because the tumor might reject it, and I'll suffer more. My mom through all this was calm, but the river of tears falling down her face a clue, this news was tearing her apart. Dr. Sears went on about all the medication I would need to take. I really hate meds, they kill your spirits. I surely didn't want to spend my last moments drugged up.

Casey

What if I choose to opt out of taking those medications?

Diana

Oh no, you're taking them.

I had to seriously look at my mother. She's been mothering me for too long now. I'm a grown woman. I love her, and it pains me to cause her so much grief.

Casey (tough)

It's my body, my disease, my choice so I decide.

That was brave of me, and unexpected, but so scary. I must continue with my rant. I looked back at doctor Sear with the same termination.

Casey (direct)

So what if I went that route. What are my chances?

Dr. Sear

As your doctor I recommend that you take the medication, Casey.

Casey

Thanks, but no thanks. Please answer my question.

Dr. Sear

You would have lesser time, and be in pain.

Casey

Pain is part of the deal. How much time are we talking about?

Dr. Sear

If you're lucky a year, but eight to nine months tops.

Casey

That's all, okay I can handle that.

Dr. Sear

But with medication you can have extra time.

Casey

Yeah but I wouldn't be me. I would be long gone, and I don't want that.

Diana

Honey I think you're over thinking this.

Case.

I don't want to be a zombie, I refuse to be in-between life, and death.

Casey stood up from her seat, she extended her hand to Dr. Sear.

Casey

I thank you for your honesty, we'll be in touch.

Diana, and Dr. Sear were dumbfounded by Casey reaction. They shook hands, and they left. Diana chase after Casey in the hallway.

Diana

This conversation isn't over, Casey.

Casey

I know, but my mind is set.

Casey (POV)

So I'm really dying this time. I have get some things in order before I go. I need to make a list of plans like a bucket list. I wonder if I still have that make a wish thing.

MEANWHILE IN SAN BRUNO, CALIFORNIA

INSIDE: TANFORAN MALL

IN: FOREVER TWENTY ONE

Krista came into the store with a group of her friends. They looking cloths, and having google of fun. Krista was attracted to cocktail dress. While her friends went to a different clothing rank. Krista somber eyes looked towards them.

Krista (POV)

I'm Krista Luna, I'm seventeen, and a senior. My friends over there aren't what I say best friends. Their just girls I hang with. We talk, and do things together. I never, and will never invite them to my home. Not because I'm embarrass of my parents or our home. It just they'll see my true reality, and that would kill me. I don't want anyone to pity me. I can fake that everything is fine very well. I can fake that I'm as healthy as they are, but I'm truly not.

A friend notice that Krista was looking a little pale.

Friend (concern)

Are you okay, Krista?

Krista (faking)

Yeah I'm find. I need to go to the bathroom that's all.

Friend

Do you want me to company you?

Krista

No I'm fine. Stay here, and keep shopping.

Her friend did just that. Krista slowly walked out of the store, but then walked hastily through the mall. She went into the women's bathroom. She was suddenly struck that there was a line for the bathroom stall.

Krista (mad)

Damn it!

She made a beeline to a bathroom stall. She hurry to open her purse, and take her medication.

Krista (POV)

Okay here's the thing. I have that trendy cancer that you see on television, and movies, leukemia. Mine differs from theirs because they get cured or die in the end. I have certain stubborn strain of leukemia. He comes, and goes as it pleases. I'm fine, and cancer free then it comes back. It's amazing how I mask it well from everyone. It helps that my dad is a military man. We travel a lot so when people started getting suspicious, I'm gone by then. I was in remission for about a year, and then the symptoms came back. This time they were more devastating. More than once my I could have been discover. I had no choice but see my doctor. Then he gave me the news I been threading since my first Chemo as a ten year old. My leukemia has become terminal. No medication, and chemotherapy can cure me. I was dying, I was on borrow time.

Krista came out of the bathroom stall like nothing was wrong. She walked up the bathroom sink, and wash her hands. She checked her in the mirror. She took a lipstick out of her purse, and then apply it on her lips.

Krista (POV)

I cried what I needed to cry, but then I picked myself up. I went to church, told god to save me seat, but I wasn't that ready yet. I want to believe we came to an understanding. He owe me at least that. So I'm going to live my life to the fullest until I can't. Call it vanity or an act of a total diva, but I won't allow people to see weak, and fragile. I might not get my rom-com movie ending, but at least I know I went out with some dignity.

Krista walked out of the girl's bathroom. She was surprise to see her friends waiting outside for her. Krista felt emotional by their concern faces.

Friend (concern)

Are you really, okay?

Krista (musk)

I'm fine, I think that burger didn't sit well with me.

Friend

We could go home if you want.

Krista

No, I came here to shop, that's what we're going to do.

MEANWHILE SAN FRANCISCO, CALIFORNIA

INSIDE: A LENSCRAFTER STORE

Jean came into the store with her mother. They were greeted by a sales person.

Sales Person

Hello, how can I help you?

Jean Mother

We're looking to buy new pair of glass for her.

Sale person

Sure do you have a description?

Jean Mother

Yes we do, let me show you.

Sales person looked at Jean, who was quiet the whole time.

Sales Person

Okay while we do that, do you want to take a look around?

Jean (softly)

Yeah sure!

While Jean mother looked into her purse. Jean took a look around the displays of glasses.

Jean (POV)

I'm Jean Stevens, I'm seventeen, and I'm slowly going blind. Yeah it's sad, but it doesn't end there. I'm not only going blind, but I'm also dying. I have this tumor well in bedded in my small brain. No chemo, and surgery could get rid of it. So slowly my motor functions will start to go. The docs say their years away, but I know it could happen any moment. Its awaiting tragedy that you know it's around the corner, it's about when. The saddest part to me personally, maybe not so much my parents. I'll probably die a virgin, worst no boyfriend crying for my absent or a least have my first kiss. I haven't been around kids my age cause of my condition. Home schooled all my life. For once I would like to know how it feels to be a normal teenager with teen problems.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

INSIDE: A FUNERAL HOME

IN: A VIEWING ROOM

There were a few teenagers, and adults. Some looked healthy, while the others had medical devices keeping them alive. In the viewing section of the room, was a casket, and photos of a balding lady with sick kids. It was an open casket, and there laid counselor Nelly. She had a blond wig, and had makeup. People were coming up to her to say their good-byes. Jean was soon up next. She was dressed in a white sundress with a yellow flower on her up do. She did a little prayer in silence then removed the flower from her hair, and place inside the casket.

Jean

You were the best counselor I ever had. You were always harshly honest, never sugar coded anything. I thank you for that.

Jean stepped aside, and then it was Casey turn. She was wearing a white, and black mixed suite. She had a white rose in her hair that she took off, and place it into the casket.

Casey

I honestly thought this would go the other way. I thought I would be the one in casket, and you standing in my place. I guess my cancer beat yours. You taught me cancer doesn't mean the end, just a barricade. One has to leap over it, and give it the all mighty fight. I'm doing that but on my terms no matter the ending.

Casey tearfully step aside, and then it was Krista turn. The diva of the three. She was dress in purple skin tight dress. She had a red rose in her hair. Her eyes examine Nelly dead form.

Krista

I'm going to get the number of that guy that did your hair, and makeup. He did a fine job. I need him to do me when it's my time. I do not want to look like a clown. I still have nightmares from Stacy wake. Any way dear friend, thank you for being that shoulder I needed to cry on. When things were getting out of my control. You taught me that I'm going to die, but then why should I quite living.

Krista place the rose in the casket. She went to stand by Jean, and Casey. They watch everyone else, but Krista found it amusing. Everyone else looked like they were on life support.

Krista

Don't you girls find it funny that we don't look anything like them, but are mostly suffering the same disease?

Jean

It's coming, I can feel it.

Casey

That's because you're letting it, Jean. Remember what Nelly use to tell us.

Jean

If you let the disease take over, you have loss.

Krista

That's my mojo every morning that I feel like crap.

Casey

I have that hand graved behind my headboard.

Jean

I can't believe she's gone, wasn't it like yesterday she was counseling us. I wasn't aware that her condition had gotten worse.

Casey

I had my suspicion, she wasn't all there during our support group meetings. I just bottle it down to having a bad day.

Krista

See that skills, cause I'm a pro in masking my Lukey. I never notice that she was dying before my eyes.

Jean, and Casey looked at Krista oddly.

Jean (strangely)

I wonder who the center is going to replace Nelly with.

Krista

To save us the heartbreak. They'll hire some healthy nut.

Casey

I hope not, I want someone who understands what we're going through, not what some text book has written down.


End file.
